Door modules are parts, for example made from plastic, intended to be mounted on the door of a motor vehicle so as to contain certain functions of the door therein while lightening it. These functions are for example the window regulator system, the inner handle, a speaker support, electrical cable holders, etc.
The door module for example incorporates a guide rail for a window regulator system making it possible to guide the translation of a support device of a window so as to move it between an open position and a closed position.
Document FR-2 920 183 for example describes a door module comprising a guide rail formed by a rib, i.e., a straight segment protruding from the flat surface of the door module. Such a rib is not satisfactory, as it only makes it possible to maintain the support device in one direction, i.e. a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction in which the rib extends. This unidirectional support is too fragile, and the support device may leave the rib, for example in case of impact, the window then no longer being supported by the door module.
The door module also generally incorporates a sealing ring making it possible to ensure sealing with the door of the vehicle when the module is mounted. Such a seal extends over the entire periphery of the module, including beyond the rails, and is made in a single piece with the door module. However, such a seal prevents simple production of the door module if one also wishes for the door module to comprise a guide rail with a more complex shape than a rib so as to ensure effective maintenance of the support device. In fact, in that case, if one wishes to make the door module in a single piece, it is necessary to provide moving drawers to form the rail with a complex shape protruding relative to the flat surface of the module and the sealing ring. The injection mold is then complicated by the presence of several drawers in addition to the two mold parts, and the method for producing the module requires steps for controlling the movement of the drawers in addition to the opening and closing of the mold. The door module is then more expensive to produce and the production rhythms are reduced.